1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device having a spacer arranged between a first substrate and a second substrate, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display that a fluorescent organic compound is electrically excited to generate lights. The organic light emitting display device has advantages that it may be driven by a voltage and easily manufactured with a smaller size and thinner thickness, and has physical properties such as a viewing angle, a short response time, etc., and therefore the organic light emitting display device has come into the spotlight as a next-generation display device.
A conventional organic light emitting display device includes a deposition substrate; at least one organic light emitting diode deposited on a first substrate; an encapsulation substrate bonded to the deposition substrate to encapsulate the organic light emitting diode; and a sealing member for bonding the encapsulation substrate to the deposition substrate.
In the conventional organic light emitting display device, the encapsulation substrate is provided to prevent the organic light emitting diodes from reacting with oxygen and moisture from the outside environment, and prevent organic matters from being damaged due to the reaction of the organic matters with oxygen and moisture, the organic matters constituting a light emission layer of the organic light emitting diode.
The organic light emitting display device, however, has problems that the encapsulation substrate may be in contact with organic light emitting diodes, or the encapsulation substrate be damaged by the external impacts because the distance between the deposition substrate and the encapsulation substrate is usually very small at a distance of 10 μm to 20 μm if the encapsulation substrate is provided in a substrate form as described above.